User blog:SeaCrane 1/Nutshot News, Volume 3!
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HIS- Oh wait. This isn't Youtube. And I'm not nicepeter. NUTSHOT NEWS TIME! So yeah. Lots of stuff to go over! First off, thanks for the birthday wishes guys! I really appreciate it :3 It's really weird thinking that now I'm a legal adult... Haha. I'm making a random video of stuff that I did on my birthday, so I'll update this with a link if you guys want to watch. Second, Easter is this weekend. Anyone have plans? Going on an epic egghunt? The third, and last thing, I want to mention is that I found out last weekend that Ultimate Game Cards can be used to get NX. I'd never used a UGC before, so I was a bit apprehensive, but now I can get 20K NX instead of just 10K or 25K :D Now let's get down to business!! Funny Picture of the Week! Bullets, Knives, and Advice Tips of the Week *Tip One - U MAD BRO??!!??@!@#21q The key to good gameplay is to stay calm, no matter which end of the spectrum you're on at the moment. When you get angry, it throws you off your game, and that's definitely not what you want. If you can keep calm, you can keep focused and keep a clear head, and that will let you recover from a bad game or string together that Unbelievable you've been trying for. *Tip Two - Don't try to overthink things; sometimes the simplest strategies work best. This is especially true for modes like Quarantine. For example, one of the most common (and admittedly annoying) tactics I've seen can be summed up in four steps: :1. Jump or run around until you attract a zombie's attention :2. Throw down a high explosive grenade. :3. Pull out your pistol and shoot the zombie just enough so it can't move off the grenade. :4. Watch as it explodes. Questions *What's the most aggravating thing you've experienced in your time as a Combat Arms player? *What was your favorite special game mode or event in the game? (Mine is Snowball Fight :3) Corner of Fail I'm going to write you guys a fail poem :3 Hope you enjoy. So in other words, you're a hacker... Twas the day after Christmas, and all through Black Market people beat each other with peppermint, each person a sweet target. The users of the Candy Cane Club, and all holiday items, made quite a hubbub among those who chose to spite them. The Elite Mods, through lack of skill, were a ragekicking pain, especially for the ones who could kill with that giant candy cane. So instead of taking shelter in rooms hacker-resistant, the skilled ones headed helter-skelter to places less consistent. We found ourselves in rooms hosted by players new to CA, sometimes such noobs they didn't know how to play. But we took what we could get, it was quite nice, not being kicked right away. We could all contest votes and let everyone know things were okay. Eventually we moved along, returning to rooms modded, and quickly the elites saw they were wrong, and our skill became applauded. But one room we stumbled upon, I might dare to say, was worse than any normal ragemod, by a large measure, in every way. There were mic spammers ad nauseum all scattered about, and the Elite wouldn't kick them, they'd just leave us all to shout. We'd all begged the guy "PLEASE KICK THESE GUYS OUT" But he never replied. Whether he could read, we began to doubt. By the end of the game, I'd lost most of my hair but went thirty and eleven, and I'll never forget how lame was the lobby chat from 7777. "YOU OPKED ME, YOU NOOB." "I kept hitting you in the back. Plus, sometimes I lag in these rooms." "SO IN OTHER WORDS, YOU HACK." Dat Music *Album of the Week: System of a Down - Mezmerize *Cool Song: Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong (Tyler Clark Remix) *Musical Question: If you could learn to play one instrument, what would it be? Any Other Games Out There? Mafia II. Epic game right there. Set around 1940-1950, the game revolves around your character, Vito Scaletta, as you return home from World War II. Your guy only went to war to avoid jail time for a failed robbery, so when he returns, it's no surprise that he embarks on a life of crime with his best friend as a part of the Falcone crime family. Once you get far enough in the game, you'll find yourself fighting for, against, and around three crime factions: the Falcone, Vinci and Clemente families. This game has a really in-depth storyline, excellent weapons and playability, and so much more. It costs about $10-$30, depending where you go, and is available for all operating systems and next-gen gaming consoles. UPDATE!!! Watch this video! The video might be me doing a section of my blog on camera, a separate section entirely, some shout-outs, or something else entirely. This is just an idea. Let me know what you think! Final Words So there you have it. Volume three! Hope you all enjoyed! Category:Blog posts